Attichitcuk
Attichitcuk was a Wookie from Kashyyyk, and father of Chewbacca. At an early age, Chewbacca was rebellious and Attichitcuk had no idea how to wrangle his son. Like his father before him, Attichitcuk was a hairdresser, and expected Chewie to follow suit. Chewbacca had more interest in bare knuckle boxing matches and raising hell. There came a point though where Attichitcuk had to bail Chewie out of jail, and he told him that would be the last time it happened. Either Chewbacca joined him at the salon, or he could stay in jail the next time. Chewbacca recognized the validity in his father's point, and took the job. In time, Attichitcuk was the best man at Chewbacca's wedding to Mallatobuck. It was one of the extremely few times he let his son see how much he loved him. Later, the Clone Wars broke out and Chewbacca wanted more than anything to sign up and fight for the Republic. It was the hardest thing Attichitcuk had ever done, but he agreed to let his son go to war. Secretly, he was very proud of his son, and felt Chewbacca was the bravest Wookie he'd ever known. Mallatobuck was of course upset, as she'd just given birth to Chewbacca's son, Lumpawaroo. After the war, father and son were two of the millions of Wookies taken as slaves by the Empire. The pair ended up being stationed in the hair salon aboard the Star Destroyer Pedanticator, once Admiral Felatio discovered their talents. In the end, Felatio shot Attichitcuk for ruining his haircut, and Chewbacca beat Felatio literally to a pulp. An Imperial officer helped Chewbacca, and Attichitcuk demanded Chewie leave him and escape. With his son now a wanted Wookie, Attichitcuk was scrutinized by the Empire. In time, Wookies were no longer seen as viable slaves and were released. It was Imperial policy to spit on them on sight though. Attichicuk, now with a bad leg, moved in with Mallatobuck and helped her raise Lumpawaroo. Chewbacca eventually joined the Rebel Alliance, and Attichitcuk wasn't surprised. He was surprised however with how infrequently Chewie came to visit his family. Mallatobuck had Chewie's custody of their son stripped of him, and had managed to divorce him as well. She was on and off again with a guy named Steve, but didn't bring him around the house much since Attichitcuk visibly disapproved. When the Galactic Civil War ended with The Emperor's death, the Rebel Alliance became the New Republic. Attichitcuk had waited long enough, and travelled to Coruscant to find his son. Chewbacca had been incredibly brave, and loyal to the Alliance and his friends. Attichitcuk admired him immensely, and embraced his son like he never had. He also finally treated his son like an equal, and not someone he had to instruct or belittle. The two spoke as friends, and he was able to convince Chewbacca to give his relationship with Mallatobuck another chance. It took several months, but Chewbacca was able to wear her down with his father's help and get her to move with Lumpawaroo to Coruscant. Category:Wookie